


Cercanía emocional o algo por el estilo

by Riemann_integrable, Translations (SweetAlphaChild)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Spoilers, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riemann_integrable/pseuds/Riemann_integrable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/Translations
Summary: —A Tobi no le gustan los espejos.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 25





	Cercanía emocional o algo por el estilo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emotional closeness or something of the sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067774) by [Riemann_integrable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riemann_integrable/pseuds/Riemann_integrable). 



> ¡Felices fiestas!  
> Aquí sigo con la tradición de traducir uno de mis fanfics favoritos a español por navidad. Este en concreto está muy arriba en mi top. Thanks Riemann_integrable for allowing this translation. :)

Deidara lo sabe.

Y lo ha sabido por algún tiempo, pues a pesar de ser joven, obstinado y consciente de dichas características suyas, no es idiota. Tal vez no sea el ninja más inteligente de todos, debería admitir — si lo fuera, se habría dado cuenta de ello inmediatamente, los breves momentos de guardia baja, los gestos cotidianos. Esos dos o tres segundos cuando Tobi no está concentrado en molestarlo y su pose se ve más calmada, compuesta y estable. Es una persona completamente diferente, detalles de profesionalidad que se escapan por entre las grietas de forma poco profesional. No, Deidara no es idiota, pero este hombre de seguro lo está tomando por uno.

Para empezar, debe de haber una razón por la que lleva una máscara, esa es la primera cosa que Deidara recuerda haberse preguntado. Así que lo intenta y lo intenta y observa y engaña a Tobi para involucrarlo en actividades que requieran que se la quite, pero siempre tiene una excusa. Se convierte en una obsesión casi hasta el punto de perder horas de sueño al respecto. Después está el hecho de que Tobi parece estar bien entrenado bajo toda esa ropa que lleva y es algo que Deidara encuentra irritante y extrañamente intrigante a la vez. No porque nunca haya visto luchadores con un buen físico antes; lo que más le atrae de ello, es el elemento de pudor exagerado y lo absurdo que resulta tener ese cuerpo ligado a ese tipo de personalidad. Una personalidad que posiblemente sea falsa, Deidara lo sabe.

No es un tema irrelevante, de hecho, es de todo menos irrelevante, piensa Deidara durante uno de sus viajes. Cinco minutos antes, amenazó a Tobi para hacerlo callar, pero parece como si él ni siquiera tuviera la energía para molestarlo de todos modos. No es irrelevante porque es su compañero. Deidara valora la cooperación y valoraba el duo que formaba con Sasori en el pasado — hasta que el muy imbécil decidió morirse, contrario a toda la filosofía que envolvía su arte. Y ahora está condenado a eso, a un idiota indescifrable que se niega a enseñarle la cara, o a hacer cualquier tipo de contribución útil a la hora de pelear. Es molesto y exasperante.

Pronto, se da cuenta que fingir alguna especie de interés emocional podría funcionar. Tobi podría o podría no pensar como un crío dentro de esa cabeza suya, eso no estaba claro, lo que sí lo estaba era que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir con dicho acto. Piensa que seguirle la corriente podría funcionar. Y eso es lo que hace, se detienen en un pueblo y Deidara sugiere que echen un vistazo al mercado estival. La postura de Tobi sugiere que le está obsequiando con una mirada de extrañeza tras la máscara.

—¿Senpai?

—¿Qué?

—¿Pensé que no podíamos malgastar más tiempo...?

—Me apetece relajarme un rato. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso también?

Tobi se calla rápidamente y desvía su atención hacia los objetos puestos en venta en los diferentes kioscos. Hay de todo lo imaginable, incluso cosas de lo más extraño. A parte de las habituales tiendas de comida y souvenirs, hay libros, antigüedades, pergaminos con técnicas (posiblemente estafas o mal hechos) y demás. Tobi va de un puesto a otro, sus ojos con un brillo maravillado — bueno, tal vez, quién sabe cómo se vean sus ojos si quiera. Deidara se descubre a sí mismo dándole vueltas al tema de nuevo y rápidamente se lo saca de la cabeza, pues no perder de vista a Tobi en este tipo de situaciones es una tarea que requiere concentración.

—Hay tanta comida, senpai... Tobi no sabe qué elegir —lloriquea, mirando por turnos a una manzana caramelizada y a una vitrina llena de diferentes tipos de mochi.

—¿Quién te dijo que te iba a comprar comida?

Tobi da un grito ahogado.

—¿No vas a hacerlo?

Deidara rueda los ojos y termina comprando ambos, la manzana y el pack de cuatro mochis. Ni siquiera se molesta en espiar a Tobi mientras come; sabe que encontrará una manera de hacerlo sin quitarse esa condenada cosa de todos modos, todo es futil. Cuando su compañero pasa la manzana por detrás, aproximadamente donde su boca debería estar, Deidara la señala.

—Deja media para mí, ¿no?

—Cualquier cosa por mi senpai~

Y con eso, le da un mordisco rápido a la mitad de la manzana y le pasa el resto a Deidara, casi golpeando su cara.

—Coordina tus malditos movimientos un poco. ¿Eres o no un ninja?

—Tobi es un novato —responde Tobi tomando uno de los pastelillos de arroz y observando los alrededores con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué me emparejaron contigo entonces?

—¿Me odias, senpai?

Suspira. Acercamiento emocional, Deidara se lo tiene que recordar a sí mismo. No contesta. Principalmente porque no tiene razón para odiar a Tobi y en verdad, su compañero sólo lo saca de quicio, bastante, pero nada más que eso.

Hay un puesto de máscaras, como en cada mercado rural, probablemente. Es justo lo que Deidara estaba buscando. Se detiene un momento a echar un vistazo — tienen un aire estéticamente atrayente, están bien hechas. Están muy lejanas a su concepto de arte, pero siempre sintió respeto por un buen trabajo manual de cualquier clase. Algunas están basadas en animales, otras parecen ser demonios, otras son más simples y estilizadas. El artista que las hiciera debió ser muy habilidoso. Se voltea y ve a Tobi unos metros detrás de él — también parece estar pensativo. Deidara le dedica una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿No crees que es hora de cambiar de máscara?

—Oh, estas se ven bien...

Es uno de esos momentos. Deidara intenta controlar su expresión sorprendida para que él no lo note demasiado. La voz de Tobi _ha dejado de ser tan aguda_ , se ha vuelto contemplativa. Lo hace preguntarse si estaría orgulloso de Tobi de conocer su verdadera personalidad y habilidades. La idea aterra a Deidara pero también lo fascina. Después debe regañarse de nuevo por tratar de leerlo a un nivel tan profundo. ¿Qué posibilidades hay?

—¡Pero Tobi prefiere la suya! Es importante para él —dice, de vuelta a su comportamiento habitual.

—Aún así podrías probarte otras, tienen un espejo ahí.

—A Tobi no le gustan los espejos.

Es un comentario que trata de parecer espontáneo y que se mezcla con los sonidos de fondo debido a su bajo volumen, pero Deidara podría jurar que lo empañaba un halo de tragedia. Su cerebro produce al menos veinte nuevas teorías de cómo y por qué Tobi llegaría a detestar su propia apariencia.

«Cercanía emocional» puede significar tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas es fácil. Especialmente no para Deidara, un chico que creció en mitad de la guerra y salió adelante gracias a su propio instinto de supervivencia, alguien con una personalidad centrada en mejorarse a sí mismo y su filosofía personal, no sus sentimientos. Esos fueron echados a un lado y olvidados hace mucho. Solía sentirse cercano a Sasori, tal vez. Un vínculo profesional, pero un vínculo al fin y al cabo. Dado que eso no es algo que pueda establecer con Tobi, debe adentrarse en territorio desconocido. La curiosidad es fuerte no obstante, curiosidad y la rabia por que lo estén tomando por tonto, esas cosas que no puede evitar pensar cada vez que su vista se fija en la pieza naranja de madera tallada, no recibiendo más que un oscuro orificio negro en respuesta.

Trata de hablarle, sacarle algo personal. Pero Tobi es críptico; a su modo, es habilidoso con las palabras. Siempre logra esquivar el tema e irse por las ramas, comenzando o bien a halagar a Deidara o bien a divagar sobre platos que le gustan o que no. Evade preguntas sobre su apariencia como la plaga, para decepción suya. Ahí es cuando Deidara se desespera, lo suficiente como para pasar al terreno físico; palmadas en la espalda de Tobi al principio, una mano en su hombro durante una frase seria, desordenarle el cabello.

Su reacción siempre es apartarse. Y cuanto más escala, más irritado se vuelve Deidara hasta que al final se harta, empuja a su compañero contra la pared de la posada barata en la que están, inmovilizando con profesionalismo sus extremidades y haciendo caso omiso de sus grititos que cada día suenan más y más falsos. Está muy cerca de la cara de Tobi, la barrera de la máscara entre ellos, rabia pura emanando de él. Busca una excusa para empezar una discusión a pesar de no tener ninguna.

—¿Qué ha hecho Tobi, senpai?

—Ya estoy harto de tu mierda.

Tobi parece estar sin palabras y todo su lenguaje corporal dice "desconcertado", a pesar de que su cara está oculta.

—Quiero saber quién eres, basta de juegos. Somos compañeros.

—Tobi no está seguro de lo que eso significa.

Deidara se ve como si estuviera reprimiendo un grito de frustración.

—Quítate la máscara.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, el posadero alza una ceja tras la barra. Las demás personas que están ahí bebiendo no les prestan atención, pero el silencio satura el aire amenazadoramente, como el olor a quemado de un incendio cercano.

—Es gracioso —comenta Tobi tras un rato, irónicamente, su voz se torna seria—. ¿Exactamente cómo de lejos está dispuesto el senpai a llegar para que lo haga?

—Tan lejos como sea necesario para averiguarlo, no voy a echarme atrás por nada, pedazo de idiota —Deidara se acerca aún más.

—¿Así que el senpai haría cualquier cosa?

—Me oíste bien.

—¿Puedo preguntar _por qué_?

—Porque somos compañeros.

* * *

Puede que «cercanía emocional» no fuera la elección de palabras certera después de todo. No cuando Deidara está siendo aplastado incómodamente contra el colchón mientras que el hombre al que solía llamar Tobi se adentra en su orificio trasero una y otra vez, con bruscos pero controlados movimientos. Puede que haya mordido más de lo que podía masticar. Pero era él quien estaba mordiendo al fin y al cabo y si con un resultado satisfactorio o no, es cosa de él decidir. El otro jadea y gruñe con cada embestida. Deidara contiene su voz.

Podría elegir enojarse por el Sharingan, seguir haciendo preguntas, empezar una pelea e ir en contra de la innegable atracción que lo acompañó en toda su aventura de tratar de descifrar a Tobi. Tenía razón, era un acto — un acto por el que se preocupaba, sorprendentemente, lo suficiente como para sentir una pizca de compasión por la persona que lo creó. Cuando uno aprecia la máscara, debe apreciar también al creador.

Y hay ahí como una herida profunda en el ademán de la otra persona, la forma en que le ha preguntado para clarificar que no iba a ser nada estable, con Deidara respondiendo que nunca le ha gustado la permanencia de todos modos. Ha pasado por mucho, eso está claro. Como la mayoría de los shinobis estos días. La manera en que deja fluír su rabia mientras se coge a Deidara en el miserable futón de la habitación compartida, en eso también hay una herida abierta. Pero Deidara lo quiere todo, toda la información que se ha estado perdiendo, la que obtiene en la firmeza con la que la mano de Tobi se agarra a su cabello y en la de su miembro encajado en su interior. _No va a ser algo estable_ , así que mejor aprovecha. ¿Quién sabe lo que su compañero tenga planeado para después, si es que todo puede volver a la manera en la que estaban antes?

Aunque eso, tampoco iba a ser algo estable.

—No puedo creer que esté —Tobi gruñe en mitad de la frase—... haciendo esto. Ya ni siquiera sé.

Deidara intenta encontrar una respuesta que no sea polémica, pero el placer que siente cuando Tobi golpea su próstata, sus manos pasando a sujetarlo de las caderas y su desesperada necesidad por correrse son suficientes para distraerlo. Reacciona con una secuencia de sonidos, que de forma humillante se escapan de su garganta contra su voluntad.

Tobi se inclina, rodeándolo con sus brazos a la vez que mantiene el ritmo de sus embestidas, alcanzando una nueva profundidad, podría incluso mentirse a sí mismo pensando que hay _cariño_ donde no debería haberlo. Se siente bien que él al menos intente fingirlo, Deidara se olvida por un momento de la diferencia de poder entre ambos.

—Pero te ves realmente bien así —prosigue Tobi, su mente delirando de placer—, no me arrepiento.

—Mierda, ya... —el otro ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que ha comenzado a decir.

—No me arrepiento —repite justo antes de correrse dentro; sin preguntarle a Deidara si podía.

Tobi sale de él con torpeza y antes de que la situación pueda volverse más incómoda, Deidara se levanta con el ceño fruncido a limpiar el desastre, un par de ojos desiguales fijos en él. Se sienta cuando ha terminado y se vuelve hacia el otro hombre, tratando de memorizar sus facciones.

—¿Así que eso es lo que escondías?

—¿Irías por ahí como si nada enseñando esto? —contesta con una amarga carcajada de ironía.

—No te ves... —Deidara se detiene sin saber como seguir—... tan mal. Si te mirases a un espejo alguna vez, lo sabrías.

Tobi suspira y comienza a vestirse, escondiendo sus atributos tan protegidos poco a poco y colocándose la máscara al final, sin importar lo incómodo que pudiera ser dormir con ella.

—No me gustan los espejos —contesta, al final, con calma.

Y Deidara se da cuenta de algo mientras yace junto a él, ojos abiertos de par en par por el insomnio provocado por esa tarde llena de eventos, la luz de la luna colándose a través del papel de arroz en las ventanas — se da cuenta que Tobi ha sido todo ese tiempo reservado, maduro y sexualmente atractivo, que tiene unas cicatrices enormes en su cuerpo y que están ahí por una razón. Que nunca será capaz de preguntar más al respecto _porque no es nada estable_ , y que se odia jodidamente mucho por desear, fugazmente, que no lo fuera. La satisfacción de haber confirmado su teoría se va tan rápidamente como vino, reemplazada por la amarga comezón de las preguntas sin respuesta.

Deidara sabe algunas cosas ahora, pero hay mucho, mucho más que no sabe.


End file.
